


A shattered view of an old world

by MikeyMo0d



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bad cat puns, Beforus, Beforus Ancestors, Cat Puns, Idk how to tag things, The Huntress - Freeform, Typing Quirks, her imperial radiance, its written in neps quirk...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22569055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikeyMo0d/pseuds/MikeyMo0d
Summary: So ima just throw whatever beforus ancestor drabbles I write here. They will more then likely all be from nepeta/huntresses POV-I’m pretagging relationships so I don’t have to do it later 😅✌️
Relationships: Eridan Ampora & Feferi Peixes, Karkat Vantas/Sollux Captor, Nepeta Leijon & Equius Zahhak, Nepeta Leijon/Karkat Vantas, Past nepeta leijon/feferi peixes, Sollux Captor/Nepeta Leijon, nepeta leijon/karkat vantas/sollux captor
Kudos: 5





	A shattered view of an old world

The huntress sits waiting her old furend enter her cave. She knows the Condess can’t s33 her, the way she like it when high blooded company arrives.  
“Nepeta?” Her Imperial Radiance calls out, “Huntress?”  
The young empurress p33rs into the darkness hoping to catch a glimpse of the other troll, of movement, of anything signifying she is not alone.  
The Huntress stays still, deciding to watch the other, s33 how the high blood takes to the uncertainty of her situation.  
Her Imperial Radiance sits on a rock that’s b33n worn smooth over time.  
“What do you want Condess?” She calls from the shadows  
“Can I not seek the company of an old friend?”  
“You can but there’s only one reason anyone evfur visits a Huntress, expeshally if that someone is a high blood. And you know I don’t take jobs anymore”  
“Nep I’m not-“  
“Right, because that’s not what you said last time too. Using my heart against me. It’s not happening again Fefuri”  
The condess sighs “right, Ampora was right this time... I shouldn’t have come”  
“No you shouldn’t have.” The olive blooded troll says stepping into the light, her scars evfur purresent on her skin beneath her torn garb on display fur the first time in full fur her exmatesprite. There’s a hardened expurression on her face, it’s hard to read but the Condess knows what it means  
“I just wanted to say sorry”  
“Well you should have thought of that sweeps ago. Out of my cave. N o w”  
There’s something powerful about being able to make a fuchsia blood bow her head to you, Nepeta can’t help but let a small smile cross her lips befur she lets out a growl “o u t”  
And with that the sea dweller retreats furom the den of the Huntress.


End file.
